1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device and a projector.
2. Related Art
In related art, a projector including a lighting device, a light modulation device that forms an image corresponding to image information by modulating light emitted from the lighting device, and a projection optical device that enlarges and projects the image on a projection surface, such as a screen, has been known.
As such a projector, a projector including a light source device for varying a cooling position of a light source lamp according to a posture of the projector has been known (for example, JP-A-2010-38976).
The light source device of the projector described in JP-A-2010-38976 includes the light source lamp and a storing body storing the light source lamp on an inside. The storing body includes a pair of openings, a duct portion having an inlet on a side opposite to the pair of openings, and a rectification member rotating by its own weight, and causes cooling air to circulate to either one of the pair of openings via the duct portion by the rectification member rotating by its own weight.
However, in the light source device described in JP-A-2010-38976, there is a problem that since the rectification member is provided in the storing body storing the light source lamp, the light source device is increased in size. Therefore, it is necessary to enlarge a space for mounting the light source device in the projector. In addition, in the projector including a plurality of light source devices, since it is necessary to further enlarge the space described above and the light source device that is a replacement part is large, there is a problem that mounting of the light source device on the projector becomes complicated.